


Under My Skin

by carmen_sandyeggo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, M/M, Promptio Week, Smut, dub con?, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmen_sandyeggo/pseuds/carmen_sandyeggo
Summary: Two out of three days of 2018 Promptio week(end)





	1. Becoming a Crownsman

**Author's Note:**

> *skips day one entirely*
> 
> Day Two: Brotherhood
> 
> After two years of rigorous training, Prompto has completed training, and is now part of the Crownsguard. With a ceremony and the receiving of a new member, Gladio has other ideas of how to initiate the new gunslinger into the honorary line. 
> 
> Smut. Just. Pure, smut. Dub con? Because of...yes.

The past two years were trying for Prompto. Immediately after graduating high school, Prom took Ignis’ offer to join the Crownsguard. Seeing as he had nothing to lose and nowhere to really go, Prom thought ‘why not?’ Little did he know that in those crash course years of training, Prompto would be part of something more than the honorary guard of his Highness.

 

Upon graduation day with the rest of the Glaives, Prompto is handed his official orders; Crownsguard. Before the King and the Prince, Prompto swears an oath to protect the heir of Lucis with his life. The Retainer receives him, presenting the new Crowns member his weapons, dual pistols, prompting the young blond to recite the Crowns Creed as he holsters the weapons away in his armiger. Finally, he then takes his place next to Ignis; lining up proudly amongst his brothers for the crowned Prince Noctis of Lucis. 

 

After the ceremony, Prompto was guided through the all too familiar castle to the Shield’s quarters. It was required of new crowns members to officially announce their position of honored duty to the heir’s Shield, to solidify their brotherhood within the guard. It was more of a traditional means than ceremonial. Which, would be a tad bit difficult task for Prom to accomplish. He knew he was still a bit childish and had a hard time being serious. Especially to that of someone like Gladio...who was more than a close friend. 

 

Arriving at the Amicitia Chambers, Prompto knocked on the famous doors with confidence. Hearing Gladio bark ‘enter’, the escorts on either side of Prom pulled open the heavy doors. He takes even paced strides inside as the doors behind him close, echoing thunderously as its done so. Prompto executes a pivot, facing Gladiolus, the first born of Clarus Amicitia; generations of the loyal family, sworn to protect the Caelum name. Gladio looked entirely too relaxed in his position. Leaning against the front of his desk, ankles and arms crossed, the shield raked his eyes up and down at the newly appointed member. And Gods did he look good. His dress uniform fit him perfectly; perfectly accentuating his broad shoulders and trim waist.  _ Wait, no, focus damn it! _ Prom told himself. Now wasn’t the time to get distracted. Prom bows low before Gladio, back straight, fists balled, and arms kept in tight against his sides. Straightening back up, Prompto reports in.

 

“Prompto Argentum reporting to his Highness Crownsguard Shield, Gladiolus Amicitia.” 

 

Gladio smirked, chuckling at Prom. The blond was too cute for words, being as serious as he uncharacteristically was with his clean shaven baby face. Gladio pushes off the desk, sighing as if he were burdened or bored. He walks around Prompto slowly, inspecting him and his uniform. He runs his tongue over his teeth, sucking them as he looks him over, stopping once to dust off the kid’s shoulder. He makes his way back around in front of Prom, who keeps his eyes forward, maintaining his bearing. Gladio leans forward, leveling himself with the recruits height. He purposefully grazes his own harsh facial hair against Prom’s soft cheeks to whisper in his ear.

 

“You ready for initiation, kid?” Gladio asks, voice deep and rumbling. He caught the faint sound of Prom inhaling sharply through his nose, gasp like.

“Y-yes Sir!” Prom confirmed, trying to maintain his bearing. Despite the shakiness in his voice, he didn’t want Gladio getting to him. He could do this. Whatever it was, he could manage whatever torment Gladio threw his way. At least, he hoped he could.

 

At first, Gladio did in fact toy with Prom, quizzing him on every code of ethics and general orders that had been pounded in the gunsligers mind as he called, stowed, and recalled his side arms in his armiger. Reciting them flawlessly, Gladio felt the need to truly mess with Prompto before traditional means.

 

“Alright that’s enough,” Gladio said, waving his hand for Prom to stow his pistols away. “I want you to stand there at the position of attention. Easy ‘nough, right? Even you can do that, hm?” Prompto didn’t respond, only doing as instructed. He made sure to wiggle his toes and not lock his knees to avoid passing out. He only hoped Gladio wouldn’t leave him there for hours, forgetting about him, then coming back later to relieve him and sent out on his merry way.

 

Gladio took a closer look at Prom, a gentle look settling over his hard rested face. All shit aside, Gladio was proud of Prompto to coming this far. After their first meeting, Gladio had eyes for the at the time teen. His own peers had been training for  _ years _ before finally becoming Glaives. And Prompto was able to carry his own weight, as if he had been there with them the whole time. Depsite was the corwns member says, Prompto demonstrated a lot of promise and dedication to Noct. Regardless of what others thought, families who have served the Lucis bloodline, Prompto defied all odds against him, ultimately proving himself to the King of his worth. Thus, historically earning his place beside Ignis and Gladio.

 

He settled looking on the gunner’s lips, recalling every time he’s kissed those pink pouty lips. How they part and erotic sounds slip past them. The way they wrap around his cock so prettily and get swollen from being stretched for so long, bitten and kiss hungrily. He caresses his cheek, dragging the calloused pad of his thumb over the soft delicate skin of Prom’s mouth. Unable to resist further temptation, Gladio steals a kiss for himself, groaning in satisfaction. Despite Prom’s stiff posture, he reciprocates; kissing back as he usually would behind private doors. Seeking more, Gladio tilts Prom’s head up a bit, deepening the kiss between them. Peeking through his lashes, Gladio see’s the pure concentration furrowed in Prom’s brow to not make a sound and remain still in his position. He was determined not to crack.

 

Stepping closer into Prompto’s space, Gladio brings his other around Prom’s waist, resting his hand on his lower back, pulling him in slightly for a more intimate exchange. The hand once cupping Prompto’s cheek was now sliding down, fingers running down the thick wool jacket, and slipping over the front of his crotch, grabbing him with clear intention. And with the thought of that, Prompto couldn’t help but grow excited. Being in uniform, in a professional setting. Sure the kissing was getting to him-- but  _ this? _ The probability of getting caught was slim, since this was Gladio’s domain. Prom could feel himself relaxing, sighing into Gladdy’s mouth.

 

Quickly Prom straightens back up, wanting to remain composed despite the attention he was receiving. Which, in all honesty, seemed to be egging the Shield on to try harder to arouse him. Gladio gives a small growl, moving his large hand from Prompto’s lower back down further to one round cheek, grabbing it firmly. Gladio manages to get a squeak out of the younger man, using his sensitive ass to his advantage. FInally pulling away breathlessly, Gladio sees a slightly glazed over look in Prom’s eyes, who focuses his attention directly ahead of him, again trying to hold his composure. He listens to Prompto take steady breaths before closing his mouth entirely.

 

Humming, Gladio continues to run fondle Prompto’s front. Without saying a word, Gladio steps in front of him, grinning mischievously, which Prom takes notice in his peripheral vision; suddenly feeling nervous. It’s not until Gladio gets on his knees that the gunner realizes how soon he may lose this battle. Feeling his coat end lifted, and the hem of his pants tugged open, Prom felt that familiar large hand pull him out from his confines. Surly he should feel embarrassed for being so exposed, but rather he felt exhilarated. Being forced to be serious while something like this took place. He choked back a moan then moment Gladio had his mouth on him, swallowing his half hardened cock. He began to sweat from restraining himself to the point of his muscles failing him to keep upright. His sweaty hands cramped as his knuckles burned white. The way Gladio swirled his tongue around his growing shaft was enough to make the poor boy quiver, and finally let out a trembling sigh when the slick muscle dug into his slit. Coming off with a filthy pop, Gladio hums, “There we go.” He pumps his fist over Prom’s length, tightening his grip to gather as much skin at the top of his head, milking the precome to dribble out some, and of course licking it up greedily.

 

Prom is full out panting now, arms still at his side, but his back slightly hunched over in order to keep standing. His eyes are closed now, focusing on the pleasure and how much longer he wishes to last. He whimpers, straining with all of his might to stay still. His face feels incredibly hot, feeling sweat drip down from his temples, under his chin, and down his collared neck into the insulated heat provided that by the overly warm wool coat. Cracking one eye, Prom sees the smug bastards face, smiling around his cock.  _ Glad you’re getting a kick out of this asshole, _ Prom thinks. Nothing better than seeing a twink squirming under his behemoth of boyfriend’s clutches. Which didn’t stray far from the truth. Gladio was in fact enjoying himself. He knew this was abusing his power as Shield, but he could really care less. This would be, for a lack of an accurate description, one of his fantasies Gladio’s had ever since he was a teen himself. He had dreamt of bringing in his lover and bending them over and fucking them into his desk. Which was another thing Gladio looked forward to, now that Prom was part of the guard.

 

Gladio craned his neck to look up at Prom as best as he could while working his mouth over his length. He thoroughly enjoyed riling up the younger with how bright his face could get. He could see tears brimming the kid’s eyes, approaching his limit. Gladio replaces his talented tongue with his fist, expertly stroking Prom. “Come on babe.” Is all he says to the man above him. Prom’s face contorts into a grimace for a mere second before his jaw drops, his voice cracking as he does his best not to sound off in climax. Gladio gently suckles the spongey head, flicking his tongue over the slit coating the inside of his mouth with come. 

 

Gladio mercifully eases off his boyfriend, gently putting him back together, neat and tidy as if nothing happened. As he stands up, the Shield’s knees and ankles pop, grunting at the slightly pain it brought. Gladio smiles ear to ear, satisfied with his performance, seeing as it’s left Prompto beet red and glistening from sweat. “That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Gladio jokes, turning back to his desk. Prom stays in place, taking deep breaths to pull himself together. “Now for the main event,” Gladio sighs, to which Prom immediately looks up in fear. Before he knows his, Gladio slams a the well known emblem of the Crownsguard skull onto Prompto’s dress jacket. Prompto squeals as the backings puncture through his skin. “Welcome to the Crownguard, Prompto.” Gladio congratulates. “Come on,” Gladio pats Prom’s shoulder, moving him out of place and having him walk alongside him, “let’s get you officially settled in. Y’know,  _ christen _ our new room.”


	2. Angelguard Prison: The Warden and the Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Free
> 
> Prison AU
> 
> Some Dub Con and un-professionalism *shrugs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRISON AU! :D

Day Three -- Free Day

 

The buzzer of the prison doors sound, automatically sliding open for the new arrived inmate to proceed to his cell block; carrying his standard wool blanket, 300 count bleached white sheets, six pairs of socks, six briefs, and a spare jumpsuit and shoes. The young prisoner looked around, taking in his environment. With the 271 and counting security cameras he’s seen, this supermax prison was no joke. By the lack of vibrations and dull clanks of the metal, this entire place was quad braided titanium alloy-- possibly laced with some sort of rare metal. Probably interlayered with slabs of concrete. In other words: it was thick as fuck, making it nearly impossible to work through for escape. The young con doubted there was a blind spot, seeing as he had Big Six watching his every move.   
  
“Pay ‘ttention ‘nd get walkin’ pretty boy.” The guard barked, shoving his hand in the middle of the prisoner’s back, causing him to stumble forward a bit in his shackles.   
  
Prompto catches himself with quick steps, chuckling to himself. “Aw,” he croons looking over his shoulder to the guard. “You think I’m pretty?”   
  
The guard sneers, slightly disgusted by the criminal. “Move your ass.” He repeats himself.   
  
“Oooh~ I can do a lot more than that if that’s what y’want.” Prompto retorts with a wink and a kiss.

 

With a jerk from the second escort, Prompto gets moving. Several identical hallways later, Prompto arrives to his less than cozy four by four cell. Solitary confinement. “Really? No roommate?”   
  
Both guards snort. “With your record? Not a fucking chance in Hell,” one of them said. “Now drop yer shit n’ lets go meet with the warden. We’re already runnin’ late with yer mosey steps.”

 

“Can’t make a charming impression from breaking a sweat from walking,” Prompto says, dropping his standard issued items on the bed. “Unless I’m fucking them. Then that’s the only appropriate time to look like that.”

 

Having had enough of the mouthy prisoner, the guards escort Prompto back across where they just traveled from; only this time, they walked through the prison common area, where some of the other inmates caught sight of the blonde, and were cat calling him from afar. He only egged them on; riling them up acting cute with the little kisses he blew at them as he walked by.

  
  


Having received several thick case files for the incoming transfer had been eating the warden’s time all week. Dating back to the inmate’s juvenile history, Gladiolus Amicitia dedicated himself to learn everything about this young criminal who has made a name for himself throughout Eos. To say he had his hands full in dealing with such an individual would be a severe understatement.

 

With a hard knock at his office door, Gladio barked ‘yeah’ for whoever sought entry. Looking up, he immediately knows the reason of visit by the guards. “Ah, hey Cor,” Gladio greets, “come in. Everything go well with the prisoner?” he asks.

 

Cor nods. “A bit of a smart ass.”

 

“Oh. Then you two should have gotten along quite well then.” Gladio replies, looking at his desk and reorganizing the files before him.   
  
Cor slowly shakes his head, giving a firm ‘No’ in disagreement.   
  
“Alright-- well, put ‘em there,” the warden instructs, pointing at the chair centered in front of his desk. “I’ll call when we’re done.” Without hesitation, Cor whistles for the other guard to bring in Mr. Argentum.

 

In walks the transfer, looking around everywhere but the behemoth of a man sitting behind too small of a desk. As the young man got situated of being un-cuffed and instructed the rules and courtesies, Gladio observed the kid. Why was he looking around so much? What was he looking for? And somehow, in the middle of these valid curiosities, the warden couldn’t help but notice how the mugshots did in fact prove how attractive he was. Just-- an observation. 

 

Due to the lack of undivided attention, Cor quizzed the prisoner on everything he had just been informed. And of course, he back briefed the veteran guard in a bored tone. Annoyed, the prison guard and his partner dismissed themselves, stationing themselves just beyond the office door. Alone, Gladio turned to the criminal. “Can you state your prison I.D. for me please?” Gladio politely requested.   
  
“HN 01987- 624.” Prom replied robotically, squinting and focused as he continued to look around.

 

“Date of birth?”    
  
“895 25 October.”

 

Jotting down confirmation notes for legal purposes, Gladio glances down at the list of unchecked blocks of his penitentiary's protocol of gaining personnel. Setting the heavy pen on the clipboard, Gladio loudly clears his throat to gain the other’s attention. “Well, ‘624, welcome to Galdin Quay’s Angelguard Supermax Prison. I’m warden Amicitia and I--”   
  
“Hold up,” Prompto interrupts with an amused look on his face. Gladio’s brow creases in the middle, displaying a rather annoyed expression. “ _ You’re _ Clarus Amicitia? The legendary hard ass of Correctional Facilities of Lucis?”

 

“That would be my father, yes.” Gladio answers in a light growl.   
  
“Father hm?” Prompto hums. He leans forward at the edge of his seat, placing his elbows on the desk to get a closer look as he eyes up the large man, doing nothing to suppress his sly smile. “Definitely inherited your daddy’s good looks.” he says with a smile, shooting a wink at the warden.

 

Gladio’s practiced unimpressed,  _ professional _ expression stares right back at the young man, who, by the looks of it, was unnerved by the gaze. “Are you done?” Gladio deadpans, quirking a brow and looking at the pale arms resting on his desktop.

 

Prompto hums, eating up the warden’s hardness. Indeed much like his father. “For now…” he says smoothly, slinking away back into his creaky seat.

 

“As I was saying,” Gladio continued, “Welcome to Angelguard. I’m  _ Gladiolus _ Amicitia, the warden who runs this supermax penitentiary. Got your files here,” he says patting the impressive stack of thick dossiers.

“Had the pleasure to read ‘em over. Gotta say...you’ve got quite a history here kid. Grew up in the peak of war in Niflheim. Rage of war to naturally cause for survival-- petty theft, vandalism, and fighting in your childhood. Branded for your crimes...fled to Tenebrae along with the rest of the refugees. Sponsored by the entire state of Lucis to migrate over, placed in a home for potential fosters, or more ideally adoption. With no luck, placed in a group home with a bunch of kids like you. Didn’t take long for you to upgrade your crimes huh? Slinging dope, shoplifting, grand theft auto, and a bit of prostitution in your teens. Left a fine paper trail from Insomnia to Ravatogh. Met all the right wrong people to get to where you are now. A little protégé of none other, than Ardyn fucking Izunia himself: slick ‘Prom the Con’.” Gladio shakes his head, “And in those recent crimes, you’ve managed to break out, ‘scape the last two prisons, and skip town for a few years; only to get recognized in Accordo by a past ‘lover’ with a broken heart and recovering identity theft and bankruptcy, apprehended, deported, tried, and now...here we are. Did I get all that right?”

 

“Well Gladio,” Prom says placing his arms on the back of his head, leaning all the way back in his seat, making it rock on its back legs, “Can’t say I’m not impressed. How long did it take you to read all that to present it in a nice lil’ summary?” he asks out of curiosity.

 

“Considering I got these four days ago, you can say I paid special attention to not miss anything.”

 

“I take back what I said. I’m not impressed, I’m fucking  _ aroused _ .” Prom reclaims. “Y’really read all that? Man, either you have too much time on your hands or really bored.”

“I happen to take my job very seriously and invest my time into every inmate in my facility.”   
  
“Even someone like me?”   
  
“Especially you.”   
  
“Such a way with words. I’m falling harder for you already.”   
  
“Yea whatever. Look, Imma give you the same drill I given everyone else who comes through here. You’re specific case calls for improvement, but with caution. That means you have a chance to get out of here,  _ legally _ , if you turn yourself around. You’ll be given a job within the prison. You’ll be given lessons to learn a skill. You’ll report to group according to your schedule. Any absences, and you’ll be answering to me as to why you failed to go. And if you want, you can even get yourself back in school. You’ll meet with me once a month regarding your progress. I want you to do well kid. You’re too young to be here. Way too young. Got a kid sister about your age and she’s going places I never imagined someone like her would be for her age. That can be you. Just do these thing, honor the code, and convince me to let you outta here. Got it?”   
  
Prompto looks at Gladio, studying him for Gods know what. “Tell me some’in’ warden. Why aren’t there any cameras in your office?”   
  
Gladio flinches, “What?”   
  
“ ‘What?’ “ Prom mocks with a uncharacteristically deep voice and an over dramatized look of confusion, “You heard me. You have this whole place surrounded, and yet,” he gestures to the office around him. “Not a single fucking lense in here. I mean, sure yea, the place may be bugged but, I doubt that.”

 

So that’s what he was looking for earlier. 

 

Prompto shifts in his seat with a mischievous plastered on his face. He slowly raises himself out of his seat, standing tall over the desk where the warden sat. He boldly takes a step to his left, walking around the desk with his eyes fixed on Gladio. And Gladio watches him; he watches the young blond plant himself on top of his desk to his right. “Y’know warden,” Prompto starts off slowly, “I can do you a lot of favors with this little setup you have-- no cameras n’ all.” Prompto leans in closely to whisper into Gladio’s ear, “It can be our little secret. I promise you won’t regret it.” he offers.   
  
Gladio leans away, a hard look fixed on the younger male. “I dunno what exactly you have goin’ on in that head o’yers, but there ain’t no way in Hell I’d get mixed up with someone like you in a place like this.”   
  
“Oh but you’d get mixed up with me elsewhere?” Prom counters with a raised interested brow.   
  
“That’s no-- that’s not what I said.”   
  
“Then what  _ are _ you saying Gladio.” Prompto asks, now crawling closer to the muscular man.   
  
“You will address me as warden.” Gladio warned in a growl, putting his hand up to keep his distance from the inmate.   
  
“Mmm, okay,  _ warden _ ,” Prompto corrected, licking his lips, “what are you saying?” he asks again, feeling himself growing eager and impatient. He really wanted Gladio to take him right then and there. He wanted to get under his skin, tear down that professional persona, and see how powerful he can put on display.

 

“What I’m saying,” Gladio snarls, snatching Prom’s thin wrist and holding it away, “is you better behave and get your ass off my desk.” he says, tossing Prom’s arm away.    
  
“Hmmm,” Prom sighs, a bit disappointed. “You’re a hard one to crack. Oh well...it won’t take long.” Prom slides off the desk and walks towards the office door, “Nice meetin’ ya Gladdy. See ya in a month.” Prom says with his back turned. Just as he puts his hand on the knob, he’s suddenly turned around and flung over the desk, knocking everything on it over. Gladio has an arm twisted behind his back, hiking it up higher and higher the more Prom struggles. He instantly stills when he feels the hard press against his backside. “Oooh~ reconsidering my offer?” Prompto playfully asks.

 

Gladio drapes himself over the prisoner, mouth right in one ear. “Don’t think you can fool me just because I don’t have any cameras.” Gladio reaches into Prom’s suit pockets, pulling out scissors, paper clips, and a magnet. “Gotta be slicker than that if you wanna steal from me, boy.” Gladio yells for the guards, throwing Prom into their arms upon opening the door.

 

Gladio fixes his tie and smooths out his dress shirt as he watches the new transfer get handcuffed again. Prompto has a smirk on his face, eyes laughing in amusement. A guard tugs at him to get moving again. “See you around warden. Bend me over again next time.” Prom says with a wink and a kiss. Stepping away, he makes sure to sway his hips on purpose, which of course catches Gladio’s attention. He shakes his own head, amazed of what just happened. That was certainly a first. And to let it get to that point? He...he didn’t know what came over him, to allow someone like that to get out of his seat and get that close in his own space. Gladio sighs deeply as he plops back into his worn chair. He felt a headache coming to the forefront. This inmate would surely be a troublesome one. On second thought...troublesome would be a severe understatement…

 

At final hour, Gladio reported to his head night guard, informing him he was turning in for the night. He walked himself to the West wing, where all the island’s staff’s quarters were. Shortly after arriving home, a bus boy from the mess hall knocked at his door, providing his evening meal. With a curt nod and a ‘thank you’, Gladio began to decompress after what felt like a long day of work. Seeing as he stopped bringing case files to his living space, Gladio’s mind wandered...into places it shouldn’t.

 

He thought of his new transfer, ‘624-- or,  _ Prompto _ , and how he behaved earlier. The kid wasn’t necessarily  _ charming _ or whatever but, he had this spunk that surprisingly felt refreshing. Which didn’t make sense in Gladio’s head. He was bold. And so easy going. Like nothing bothered him. Definitely a jokester. But underneath it all had to be a mess, right? With everything Gladio had learned about him, and the fair warnings from police chiefs, probation officers, and even his peers which ran the penitentiaries he had escaped from, all said the same thing: he’s dangerous. But what exactly made him dangerous? His wits? His survival? The way he plays people? Sure, those are messy things to deal with, absolutely. But he wasn’t nearly one fourth as bad the rest of his prisoners; convicted serial rapists, murders, occultists-- some of the people here, Gladio felt, deserved to rot. Throwing them in the chair or injection was too good for them. Prompto though? He’s  _ harmless _ compared to these named criminals.

 

Prompto was witty. Knows his way around this type of environment. The streets practically raised him when the system failed him when he needed it the most. Gladio was sure if he was given a fair shot in life, he’d make something of himself and flourish. He was...unique. Insanely smart. And...not bad looking, if he did say so himself. He was definitely a smooth talker...would probably make a modest man blush with that smart mouth---

 

No. This wasn’t right. Gladio grunted, irritated and frustrated with himself for thinking such things. Sure, yea, he’s had high hopes for certain prisoners who he believed would change for the better, and actually leave this Gods forsaken island and turn their life around. But  _ this? _ This was inappropriate. This was crossing the line.

 

Carting his late dinner out into the hallway, Gladio sought a shower; hopefully wash away all this...this... _ stuff _ . He forced himself to think about literally anything else except  _ that _ . And in Gladio’s favor, he did mentally go through some of the taks he needed to accomplish for the following day. As well as double check any meetings he may have scheduled with his staff on incident reports and court dates for the inmates.

 

Dressed in sweatpants, Gladio reviews his plans for the following day. And as exactly what he recalled, everything was in order. He would need to do a review on four prisoners for their upcoming interview for possible probation. He knew he’d have to speak with their counselors, instructors, and employment supervisors as well, before he sat down with them individually. Easy enough. That would keep him busy tomorrow until the end of next week. Letting out a huge sigh, Gladio decides to retire early tonight. Turning off all the lights, Gladio pulls the comforter and sheets away, settling into the medium hard mattress.

 

Night time was truly a lonely time for the young warden. Usually he could repress thoughts of home and his baby sister, how much he missed them. But tonight, Gladio found himself unable to push those thoughts back into the vault where they belonged in his mind. Grabbing a pillow to clutch on to, memories of his father and Iris tugged at him. Gods how he wanted to be there to help and support them in every time of need. Soon the thoughts rolled into ‘what if’ scenarios-- would it be harder if he had a family of his own, beng out here like this? The of course Gladio began to betrate himself; what kind of person would marry someone like him? A workaholic whose thirst was only quenched by justice. That who he was truly married to: the law. Gladio snorted at the notion. Laughing at himself for being such a lonely man with literally no one to come home to. He even chuckled at the thought of maybe having some sort of pet in the apartment to keep him company.

 

But the thoughts of being a single bachelor and a partner seemed to have hijacked Gladio’s reflection; turning it into fantasy. Gladio thought to himself, wondering exactly what kind of partner he’d be interested in. Closing his eyes, he began to imagine. At first, Gladio forced a specific image of someone he ought to be with, or rather, whom others would see him with, like his previous failed relationships. All dark as him and curvy. But...it didn’t  _ feel _ right. Starting from scratch, he emptied his mind and allowed it to truly wander and create. Almost immediately, he envisioned someone with a lithe build; tight skin displaying firm muscles beneath it. Pale. Very pale. Gladio loves how his own darker tone stands out beautifully against it when his hands reach out and touch their back. Stepping closer to this person, light brown freckles dusted heavily across the back of their shoulders and faded as they lead a trail down their back. They had a very supple ass; perky and full. At this point, Gladio knew he was in for an intimate night with this unknown imaginative being. There was no point in stopping now, was there? Nothing wrong with fantasy…

 

Gladio pictured himself standing right behind them, snaking his large hands over their hip, which were not too much wider than their waist; giving a male-ish build. Which...didn’t bother Gladio at all. Sure he’s had fair sight on some attractive looking men, but he most certainly never did anything about it further than a blowjob in his younger years. A-anywho, moving on. Getting back on track with his fantasy, Gladio holds them, pressing himself into their plush ass. With that, Gladio’s hips gyrate upwards towards the pillow he’s been holding onto closely. The friction feels nice...familiar.... Grabbing, presumably  _ him _ , by the nape, under their short golden hair. Gladio bends him over, loving the way this stranger spreads so nicely before him. The way he sighed sweetly from the firm hand. Gladio even hummed to himself with the way he even parted his legs, draping his arms over the surface, palms placed flat. Gladio teases the younger man, grinding his growing member against the cleft of his ass. 

 

But there’s something that stands out. It’s not clear at first, but the harder he concentrates on it, the image slowly adjusts in clarity. Once the fuzziness fades away, Gladio freezes. He’s seen that mark before. The barcode. He’d only seen it in description photos until today but-- this wasn’t any ordinary person his mind conjured up. The male before him turns his head, almost questioning why he’s suddenly stopped. And the face connects to reality. This was his prisoner.  _ Prompto Argentum _ .

 

As much as Gladio felt the consciously correct feeling of needing to put this fantasy to an end, he couldn’t. The look on Prompto’s face...Gladio couldn’t turn away now with how needy the other looked. The way he bite his lower lip with pleading eyes, even reaching back to encourage him to continue. How could he stop when it all felt so real? It wouldn’t hurt anyone, right? This was just a fantasy. How long has it been since Gladio’s gotten his dick wet? Ages, was what it felt like. This was fine...was what he convinced himself. This wasn’t hurting anyone.

 

Gladio resumed slowly thrusting his hips up, sighing at the pressure and friction provided. He imagines how much the younger male would enjoy it too; probably grow frustrated and eager for more. Those baby blue eyes look back at him again, pleading for more than what was being serviced. Growing uncomfortable in his sweatpants, Gladio slides them off, tossing them across the room. The pillow is placed directly over his hard on, and he shamelessly continues to rub himself against it, imagining it to be this gorgeous male of his. His brows furrow, dedicating all of his concentration on the boy in his mind. Prom was spreading his cheeks apart, holding them like so for Gladio to slip inside; his entrance worked open and begging to be stretched and filled. Gladio finally touches himself, hissing at the contact, to guide the blunt head of his cock to where Prompto was asking him so sweetly to penetrate him.

 

Keeping his grip tight, Gladio pushes himself through, groaning in pleasure. And Prom too, moans once he’s finally inside, praising the bigger man, “Fuck that feels so good.” He moans into his fist, doing his best to contain himself. Of course the words make Gladio flush with pride. He pushes in deeper, pulling out slower to ensure the feeling was pleasant enough for the other. “Mmmm, yeah there we go. Keep going...ah yeah, mmm Gladdy, give it to me.”

 

It’s quite possible the way Gladio’s mind generated him to heard the nickname was what snapped the chain of the wreckingball of restraint. Because next thing Gladio knows, he’s entirely repositioned and fucking into the pillow with abandon. At some point his subconscious had him reach out for the bottle of lotion, applying a few pumps in his palm to make it more pleasurable. But in this fantasy, Gladio was in a ruleless room with Prompto, fucking him stupid to hear every lewd suggestive sound out of him. Gladio focused on Prom’s face, burning bright red, eyes teary, lips parted, tongue licking over them, head tossed back; leaving his delicate neck vulnerable and exposed. Even the way his adam’s apple bobbed as he chanted the warden’s name repeatedly was erotic. Watching the smaller male bounce up and down from his own powerful thrusts was, the tattooed man enjoyed watching his own cock disappearing in someone so tight. He was close. So fucking close. Now Prom was reaching out to him, his hand gently resting around his thick neck, pulling him down to place comforting weight on him. Prom quietly whispered in Gladio’s ear, moaning his name, telling him to come, come inside. “I want it Gladdy, please. Please Gladdy, I want it. Gladdy, I want it, please. Gladdy.”

 

A roar rips through Gladio’s throat as he comes violently hard in his fist and all over the pillow case, staining it with thick, impossibly white, spunk. He growls with each sensitive twitch his cock makes as it tries to shoot out the last bit of straggling spurt. He pants, trying to take deep breaths to ease the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. In a daze, the large man thinks how amazing it felt. How... _ real _ it nearly felt. A pleasant tingling sensation courses through his veins, before Gladio realizes how much deep shit he’s in if this becomes a regular thing.

  
  


Not even a fucking week and this kid is back in Gladio’s damn office. Apparently, Prompto did not care for any of the established rules here at Angelguard. Prompto had at first been warned to not play cards in the day room. But seeing as he and other inmates were gambling, they had their free time privileges revoked. Not to mention the line cutting in the mess hall, taking other people food and smuggling it into his room, the fights Prompto instigated, deliberately climbing the fences surrounding the prison yard for rec activities. The kid hasn’t even made an effort to attend his group sessions or report to his station for work. There were also reports filed against the prisoner about making suggestive comments and obscene hand gestures towards the guards. Prompto recently propositioned a rookie guardsman to use his other baton stick and shove it up his ass. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

 

Sitting across from him, ‘624 is chewing gum, smiling at the warden, feigning ignorance as to why he’s been called in. “Wreckless and inappropriate behavior? Me? Really?...Is that a  _ surprise _ to you, or do you not know who I am?” Prompto says smartly.

 

Gladio slams his large fist on his metal desk, indenting it quite obviously. “Is this a Godsdamn  _ game _ to you?!” He yelled.

 

A glimmer of excitement shined in Prom’s eye, almost giggling at the reaction he received.

 

“You’re fucking 20 years old, kid. You’re locked up in the worst fucking place you could even land yourself in. Despite all the shit you’ve done in your early years, you still have a chance of getting out to make something of yourself. And this is what you do? This is what you have left to show for? Are you fucking kidding me?” Gladio was livid. Even his psychotic inmates who had no chance of parole behaved better than this. “You’re on restriction. You will have one hour of secluded rec time, earlier and longer days, extra duty, and be escorted accordingly.”   
  
Prompto sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. “I don’t need no fuckin’ babysitter--”   
  
“Apparently you do, seeing as you can’t even take your ass anywhere without getting in trouble.” Gladio interjected, infuriated and annoyed. “60 days. No less. Keep fuckin’ up and I’ll stack ‘em up, y’got that?”   
  
“Yeaaaah, yeah.” Prom replied carelessly.

“I  _ said _ , is that understood?” Glad repeated himself, enunciating the last word with a firm tone and tight lips.

 

Prom looks at the man in charge and smirks. “For you?  _ Anything _ . My word is my bond. Scouts honor, n’ all that shit.” he replies with his hand with a live long and prosper hand gesture. He sits upright, raking his eyes up and down the man behind the desk. “Just couldn’t wait a month y’know?”   
  
“Wait a month?” Gladio repeated, clearly confused.

 

“Y’know. For my ‘eval’. A month is a long time without seeing my heart throb.” The prisoner elaborated.

 

“Alright Argentum, let's get one thing straight here--”   
  
“I’m not.” Prom quips playfully.

 

Gladio pauses, unsure how to respond to that, but decides not to directly, and continues, “Let’s be  _ clear _ , you’re behavior is inappropriate.”   
  
“ _ Which _ behavior, to be exact?” Prom asks to clarify.

 

“You--  _ flirting _ .” Gladio exasperates waving his hand in the air, as if it were obvious. As if it were inappropriate in itself to be so direct.

 

“Why? You startin’ t’like it?” Prom asks, wiggling his eyebrows. He chuckles seeing the look on Gladio’s face; wide eyed and blushing furiously. “I’ll take that as a yes.”   
  
Before Gladio could defend himself, Prompto laughs, waving off the last remark. “Oh Gladdy, it’s fun teasing you.” Prom sighs as he stands up to twist his trunk to pop his back, moaning a bit in the released tension.   
  
“D-don’t…” Gladio starts, fighting his brain to reset and continue his sentence.

 

Prom freezes, looking at the warden with a ‘what’ expression.

 

“Don’t do that.” Gladio finishes finally.   
  
“...doooo what dude?”   
  


Gladio swallows, ignoring the replay of the innocent sound Prom made. How it was exactly like he had imagined before. “Don’t call me that.” Gladio clarifies. “My sister calls me that. When you do it, it’s...it’s….”

 

Once again, the inmate smirks, “What? Am I ruining it for you?” he asks in a seductive tone. Gladio doesn’t answer him, only holding his gaze on the young prisoner. “Well, it was nice chatting with ya warden. But, if you could please excuse me, I have extra duty to pull.” With a wink and hands in his pockets, Prom waits in front of the door, calling for the guard himself. Gladio watched him go, watched the blond kid look back over his shoulder to also get one last look. Gods help them both.

  
  


To Gladio’s surprise, Argentum performed exceptionally well during his 60 days of extra duty. Little shit was sure not to have any additional days tacked on. He may have taken his sweet time in doing everything he needed to do, but he did so diligently. In order to ensure his performance wouldn’t falter, Gladio put the inmates evals on hold. The warden did make sure to questions the guards assigned to ‘624 if he was mouthing off or bitching and complaining. But no, not a peep out of him. 

 

60 days came and went. And like their last meeting, here he was in his office, under better circumstances this time around. 

 

“Have to say Argentum, I’m impressed.” Gladio admits. “Most prisoners assigned extra duty always tack on additional days for the smallest things.”

 

“Couldn’t risk not seeing you for more than 2 months.” Prom admitted. “You’re actually the reason I stayed on task. Call it motivation or whatever but, I too can be good, see?”

 

Gladio eyes the other, looking him up and down, as if he were contemplating his words. He refocuses back on the brand new file, a few sheets of paper documenting Prom’s progress in the prison. “Despite your rocky transfer, you’re actually doing very well. It’s still really early to tell, but I know if you keep this up, you can be up for secondary review.” Gladio says.

 

It was apparent Prom was disinterested in the evaluation, so Gladio moved forward in conversation. “So...how do you feel you’re adjusting here Argentum?” The criminal shrugs.

 

“FIne I suppose. Starved for attention mostly. Ah but...you keep me company at night.” He winks.

 

“E-excuse me?”

 

“Aw c’mon warden. Do I need to spell it out for you? Or is your curiosity tickling you?” the prisoner prompts. Gladio doesn’t exactly want to have this conversation. The last thing he needs to hear is Prom’s fantasies about him-- which would only fuel his own desires that haven’t died down. A bit uncomfortable, Gladio sighs and tries to redirect the conversation, trying his best to keep this relationship professional as possible.

 

And this was how their conversations went every month. Prom would come in, yawn in boredom of Gladio’s genuine interest in the inmate’s progress and interests, and end up trying to discourage Prom discussing his most intimate thoughts. The prisoner would bring it up  _ so _ casually. The few words he would be able to spit out to describes such things would stick to Gladio’s memory. He would be lying if he denied feeling any sense of desire and lust when the warden went home at night, thinking about the young inmate. He did however feel a sense of shame and wrong doing for having the inappropriate thoughts he was having about the young man. But no matter what he did to escape those intrusive thoughts, his second head down south made sure to provide some type of release with the help of sexual dreams of the young man in thought. 

  
  


As anticipated, Gladio’s appointment with his special case prisoner arrived on the dot. In strolled the blond, handcuffed and silent; going over the same repetitive drill he always received in these meetings with the warden. Now left alone, Gladio proceeded with business as usual.

  
“How you doin’ kid?” He asked to break the ice.

 

“Good,” Prom answered, rubbing his the jumpsuit between his fingers. “I did something that may shock you.”

 

“Oh? And what’s that?” Gladio asked curiously, paying close attention.

 

“I uh...may have signed up for school? I dunno. Been getting bored ‘round here, ya know? Figure I might as well do something with my time.” He says, shrugging off the announcement.

 

Gladio flips through the most recent added pages in Prom’s file, scanning over them quickly, reading nothing regarding of what he just said. “How long ago did this happen?” Gladio asks. 

 

“Yesterday. Wouldn’t expect it to be in there yet.” Prom answers, pointing at the files in the warden’s hand. “The program is in the middle of it’s curriculum, so I’m on an independent path but...from the looks of it, it’s stupid easy. So...there’s that.”   
  
“Well that’s great to hear kid. I’m really proud of you.” Gladio says genuinely, smiling even, for the first time in what felt like a while. 

 

Prom stares, smiling himself. “Y’know,” he starts, getting comfortable in his seat, “you’re really handsome when you smile.” he says as a matter of fact. Gladio’s smile broadens, looking away as he rolls his eyes. 

 

“Again with the flattery, Argentum?” he asks, looking back at the files in hand to avoid looking at the kid.

 

“Always.” Prom replies, winking at the warden despite him not knowing he had done so. He sighs loudly, “God you make being here worth while. Too bad I can’t get a taste.”   
  
“Hey.” Gladio warns.

 

“Oh come on warden. Don’t think I don’t see you avoiding me-- like the way you were just burying your nose into that confinement folder.”

 

Gladio side eyes Prom, annoyed how well he can read him at this rate.

 

“Sure I’m probably making you uncomfortable but...may it be because you’ll uh,  _ think _ about it later?”

 

Gladio visibly tensed as if he had been found out. Unfortunately for him, it doesn’t go unnoticed by the prisoner sitting across from him. “Oooh shit...you  _ do _ don’t you?” Prom exclaimed with a shit eating grin.

 

With his hands up, Gladio tries to end the conversation. “N--now, don’t be getting any ideas, that’s not--”   
  
“Yeah fucking right! If you don’t then I’m not the criminal I’ve been made out to be.” Prompto feels a sense of pride knowing what he’s just learned.

 

“You  _ are _ the criminal you made  _ yourself _ to be.” Gladio corrected the prisoner.

 

“Fine, fine,” Prom accepts. “Then that means  _ you _ sir, have me in your spank bank.”

 

“God damn it kid, will you quit?” Gladio exasperates, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

Chuckling to himself, Prom decides to put his suspicions to the test. Hearing the chair squeak, Gladio thinks Prom is getting up to leave, ending their just started conversation. But no. Instead, he quietly locks the office door. “What’re you doing?” Gladio asks. Prom turns back around, pressing his back against the door.

 

Prom doesn’t respond as he pushes off the door. He walks up to the warden, taking slow and careful steps. Now standing before him, Prompto lifts a confident hand, placing it on the warden’s shoulder, pushing it so Gladio’s chair would swivel to face him properly. Gladio doesn’t tell Prom to stop as he settles himself in his lap, draping his arms around his neck as well. Neither say a word, except look into each other’s eyes-- the air between them tense, but not uncomfortably so. Taking a closer look, Gladio’s eyes were like that of honey, or a glass of fine whiskey. He ghosted his fingers over the scars on his face, wondering how he got them. When he got them. He feels the short stubble of facial hair tickling his palm as he caresses Gladio’s cheek, swiping his thumb under the man’s eye. Prom casts his eyes downward towards Gladio’s full lips.

 

Air caught in Gladio’s lungs, he couldn’t breathe or react to what Prompto was doing at the moment. Forget about the lightweight kid in his lap. He was kissing him! Gladio remained rigid at first. He didn’t know when he had put his hands on Prompto’s hips. He didn’t realize he was kissing back either. What the Hell was happening to him.

 

Coming up for air, Prom pulled away first from the kiss; surprised the bigger man hadn’t kicked him off yet. But this sort of response only confirmed the burning curiosity he’s had for a while. “So it’s not just me huh?” Prom whispers against Gladio’s lips. The warden doesn’t respond, which is fine. Prom understands. He shifts in the bigger man’s lap, grinding his crotch against Gladio’s. He resumes kissing him, sighing in content for the physical contact; for finally being able to touch him. To satisfy his lustful desires. He slides one hand down the warden’s firm torso and successfully finding the belt buckle. It was quite obvious as to what Prom’s intentions were. And for once...Gladio didn’t care. He wanted this just as much as the other did. He didn’t give two shits for getting hard in record time like some inexperienced virgin. He groaned into Prom’s mouth, shamelessly enjoying the way he was being worked.

 

Prompto traces Gladio’s length with the heel of his palm, humming pleasantly discovering the warden’s impressive thickness under his trousers. His deft and nimble finger work the belt and fastener, finding the zipper and pulling it down slowly. He feels the member twitch, stretching the fabric further for a moment, and smiles against Gladio’s lips, nipping them lightly. Dipping his hand entirely under the briefs, Prom wraps his small hand around the girth, pumping it slowly, eliciting every sexy groan he can collect for himself from the larger, older man. “Y’like that big guy?” Prom asks just above a whisper, voice heavy with want, earning a gruffled ‘shut up’ from Gladio. Snickering, Prompto resumes kissing the man, devouring the swear words Gladio muttered under his breath, continuing to jerk him off. 

 

The way Prompto expertly twisted his wrist with such finesse was beyond Gladio. It was better than his dreams. Prompto breaks, burying his face into the man’s neck, panting from over excitement. “Bet you never thought this ever happen to you, huh?” he asks. “Respectable man like yourself getting frisky with a prisoner. Better here and now rather than later and never, amiright?” Gladio’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, the words fueling the pleasure the young man was giving him. But that wasn’t all. It  _ was _ the fact that Prompto was here in his lap doing such lewd things, fulfilling his wildest fantasies, rather than going on with life wondering what if, and never knowing. “Gods,” Prom gasped, looking down in their laps, “y’got a huge fuckin’ dick, man.” He licked his lips, salivating form the sight. Without saying a word, Prom slides off, settling on his knees instead, swatting Gladio’s to create room for him, only to be stopped by said man. Looking up, Prom tilts his head. “What? Don’t you want this?” He asks. “I’m sure you’ve thought about this plenty of times before, right? Why not make fantasy a reality, Gladdy?”

 

Gladio shakes his head, tearing his eyes off the man below him. “I-it’s not right. I’m..I can’t--”   
  
“Take advantage of me? Abuse your position of authority?” Prom mocks, scoffing at the words he just spoke. “C’mon.  _ We _ both want this. Remember? Just...think of it as our little secret.” Prom suggests, moving against Gladio’s firm hand. He pulls back the thin foreskin, revealing the bright red tip. Without any warning, Prom leans in, licking a broad stripe over the member, his warm breath sighing from the salty taste. Gladio chokes on a moan from Prom’s antics, slamming his hand over his mouth to prevent being heard beyond his office door. Looking in his lap, Gladio sees more and more of himself disappearing into Argentum’s mouth. With a harsh suck, Gladio throws his head back into the headrest of his chair, feeling the veins in his neck bulging from trying to not make a peep.   
  
With a filthy slurp, Prom finally pulls off, gasping for air. “Fuck that’s good,” he comments, slapping the erect cock on his tongue. Diving back down again, he fits Gladio entirely down his tight throat, humming around it, and taking small quick swallows. He eases off, hollowing his cheeks for a snug fit around it. At this rate, Gladio doesn’t know how much longer he can last. Hearing the blond gasp for breath again he focuses on his face, taking note of how much the other way enjoying himself by the way his cheeks were flushed and the smile he’s had since he’s been here. “ _ Fuck! _ Haaaa, heheh, Gods-- I can’t get enough of you.”

 

Truth be told, Gladio couldn’t either. Like a man possessed, he grabs the back of his prisoner’s head and pushes him back down on him. He eases up only a little when he feels and hears Prom choking. But the little shit forces himself back down to make up for the fact of being startled so unexpectedly. Gladio groans, praising the younger man how good he was doing, and how amazing it felt. Those big blue eyes looking up at him with his mouth stretched and full of him was...indescribable.  

 

“ _ Holy fucking sh _ \---  _ Prom _ \--” He swore, gritting his teeth, and gripping soft golden lock in a tight fist, making the man below hum loudly around him from the bitter taste of come painting the roof of his mouth. Prom runs his tongue along the underside of the twitching cock, flicking the sensitive tip. He comes off, kissing up the shaft lovingly. 

 

“Hmm, for the record,” he purrs, sitting on his calves as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.”I really like the way you say my name like that.” He sighs, face spread wide with a smile. “Welp! That was fun.” Prom quickly stands, making his way towards the door. He looks over his shoulder just as he grabs the knob. “Let’s do that again next time. Hn?” Leaving with a wink, Prom walks out, announcing himself to the guards outside. Gladio can hear the prisoner being scolded, reminded how he shouldn’t dismiss himself from the warden’s office on his own accord.   
  
Gladio slumps in his chair, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Running his large hands down his face, he presses his fingers into his eyes, And it was in that moment, with his flaccid prick hanging out, he realized he was entirely, and utterly, fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...To Be Continued :D

**Author's Note:**

> *is excited to write more brotherhood content in future tumblr drabbles*


End file.
